User talk:BubliLovli
Hay! Hay peeps of the ClubPenguin! A lot of you guys must be Cadence fans... But have you noticed that when you play Dance Contest and you lose your combo... Cadence looks well, pregnant!!! See for yourself! Churpdeeloo! - Churdy Rules! 14:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) The Che is right The Che is making a sig for you, and told you a lot of things you should know, but I made this siggie for you.: BulbiLovli (Talk!) ---- Now go click More->Preferences, and copy and paste this code im: BulbiLovli (Talk!) Check off Custom signatures, and Save. Whenever you sign a post (with four ~s), that shows. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 22:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) THanks! Thanks Zapwire!! Your so nice!! To American che-- How am I putting personal things on this?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Churpdeeloo!! BulbiLovli (Talk!) 22:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Just Saying... You seem to enjoy talking on user talks. Also, you can leave more than one message on my page. You don't have to keep changing "Hey!" every time. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Eurrgh... You ALSO responded to Zapwire on your own user talk. You must not have read the nice, informative message I left for you. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Replying To reply to someone, you are supposed to go to their talk page. Also, this wiki is first and foremost an encyclopedia - try editing articles, to help us become the best CP knowledge base. You shouldn't edit your user page too much because of this.--'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 22:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay, no more criticism... ...but you do know that Zap accidentally spelled your name "BulbiLovli" instead of "BubliLovli" in your sig? You just might wanna change that. It made me think of Bolbi from Jimmy Neutron... "Slap slap slap, clap clap clap!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, one thing... I didn't say you were putting personal things on here. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I'M SO JEALOUS! Why didn't I think of baby Phineas first? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) HAH! I got baby Perry, though! =] American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I can just see it now... You know Perry's singers? You know, "A! Gent! Peeeeeeuh!" What about "Bay! Bee! Peeeeeeuh!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) lol... I almost asked you why you were eating dinner so late... and then I realised I ate early. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 23:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) white puffle I got the white puffle plushie!! It's so tiny and cute, like Baby Perry! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 23:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ... you there? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 23:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ShoutBox Click More, manage widgets, and look for the ShoutBox. Just to let you know, on most wikis the SB is usually used to ask questions, not chat, and you might want to try IRC, which is like the SB. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 22:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) lol You do know Mr. Cutey Batootie is evil, right? He's trying to hack into the O.W.C.A. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 22:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Your new sig will be done soon!) ... Um... is there a picture of-- WAIT, i cut myself off. there is a pic. kaykay. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 22:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ... It's not uploaded to the wiki, though... American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 23:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) i told you It's not uploaded to the wiki, and I can't use it if it's not uploaded to the wiki. BTW I will be AFK for a moment, my mom wants me to take a shower =[ American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 23:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I had dinner and a shower. but on the bright side, I got a ton of safety pins! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 00:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) YOUR NEW SIG!!!!! Copy and paste this into your signature area in preferences: BubliLovliI like chitty-chatting! It will come out like this: BubliLovliI like chitty-chatting! Hope you like it! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 01:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi!!!!!! :D Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ... I know lol. But you have to put the User: prefix before your account. Example: You typed Chubbyllama4 and BubliLovli. If you are trying to write a user page, write User:BubliLovli, not BubliLovli. Cheers, WT? I swear, that was NOT me. I hope I can find out who that was. But I think they were talking about Cadence. (because she looked pregnant) Hi Hi, Im Seahorseruler. Its nice to see you here at the wiki. Enjoy editing =) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) LOL I fed ur puffle thing! Yummy stuff with syrup Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes Do Do Do Do Can't wait to get a mouthfull! LOL thanks! HAHA you'll be getting one of those around the time when your membership expires... Cheers, American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 11:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) What the--? Okay I was wondering if anybody else had the same problem... It's 10.24.09, the anniversary and the Club Penguin page won't load... I tried reloading the page, logging off of my computer, shutting down my computer, and also using another computer but Club Penguin won't load on either computers! Is the link broken? Because when I first loaded Club Penguin it said that the link was broken... I want to go on Club Penguin! I mean the one day that the anniversary is... My computer malfunctions, what's up with that? Churpdeeloo! BubliLovliI like chitty-chatting! 15:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) CP Works for meh. I even got screenies - it was horribly laggy though. System information for reference: *Xubuntu 9.04 *SeaMonkey 2 *Flash 10 amd64 --'zapwire@wikia':~$_ 16:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) yes, l did see it 'AND DON'T POST THINGS ON YOUR OWN TALK PAGE!' American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 18:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Geez. What's gotten into you? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 12:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Still! You just flared up at me, though. 12:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ooopsies. That IP was me. I forgot to log in when I opened a new window. And I'm getting sick of you giving me an attitude (gosh, I sound like my mother). I gave you a friendly welcome guide and you deleted it off the page. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 12:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) It was not rude! I just went over some basic editing things that are important, it's not like I was saying: "HEY, LAMEFACE! DON'T EDIT THINGS ON YOUR OWN FREAKIN' TALK PAGE!" I was saying: "Just to let you know, people can't tell when you have replied to you on your own talk page." I don't really see how that is rude. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 13:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I know people make mistakes. We are ''obviously not all robots. But I gave you several friendly reminders. I was starting to get frustrated. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 13:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ... That is not mean. I made a little joke, and saved you from your username being BulbiLovli instead of BubliLovli. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! That's brill! 13:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Nice LOL I should have set up a sandbox for you, there's a community sandbox too. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? (nice sig by the way) Weellll... As the name kinda implies, if you have a new sig, or template, or font, or anything, you test it in a sandbox to see how it works. BTW, do you like my font? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 00:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) LOL whatever I know what you mean. But do you like my font? American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 01:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Wait, what? I haven't had it for a long time! I just got it! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 03:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) WT? Dark pee yellow?? Why couldn't you give it a more pleasant name, like... dark yellow. Yeah, that sounds right =] American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 15:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) WHOA! For a second I thought that said "Would you like some ice with that bum"? I was like, what? and then I was like, ice on that burn, duh. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Why did I buy so many mops? 22:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Events